Across the Divide
by TheMemoryKeeper
Summary: SG1, Captain Janeway and some of her crew with Hathor on a planet; after a rift in space allows the Voyager crew into the Stargate universe! R&R please! Chapter three is taking ages to write. Sorry people it will be up A.S.A.P!
1. Hathor

Across the Divide

Hathor

**AN: Ok firstly:**

**AN: Italics is Tok'ra/Host internal conversation or symbiote only speech. Normal text is ordinary humans speaking. Bold text is host only and bold italic is Tok'ra/Host speaking together. (This note will be at the begining of every chapter so that no-one gets too confused!)  
**

**This story is a cross-over between Star Trek Voyager and Stargate SG1 it is set in Season Five of Voyager and around midway ****through Season Two of Stargate. Hopefully it will not get too confusing. Also hopefully Larry, the big butt-ugly spider that lives under my desk somewhere or his smaller girlfriend Judy, will not come out and give me a heart attack as I type this. If this story cuts out in the middle it is because Larry and Judy have made an appearance and this Author is running for the hills screaming as she goes! Anyway enjoy the fic!**

**30/03/2009**

** NB: This is not a femslash. Sam Carter and Kathryn Janeway are just my lead characters. (They should have two character filters in for each category to make things clearer. And what about a crossover with more than two different 'universes'. Still not complaining: it's great to finally have a proper crossover area! I'm sure it will only get better!)  
**

* * *

Kathryn Janeway, Tal Celes and Seven of Nine waited warily while the Jaffa strode amongst the prisoners hoping that if they kept their heads down and didn't attract attention they wouldn't select either of them. They sat with their backs to the woman they had called Hathor; the woman with the weird glowing eyes; whose guards all seemed to be in love with her. Their strategy worked and they dragged an Egyptian looking woman away ignoring her struggling and screams. As soon as they were gone everyone else relaxed somewhat.

It had started out as a fairly ordinary day Janeway reflected as she lay down on her front and looked around at the silk hangings and rugs spread over the prison she, Tal and Seven were sharing with eight other women.

* * *

Earlier that day they had been exploring a section of space where there had been some unusual spatial fluctuations that their scanners had picked up. They had found a spatial-temporal rift and decided that as it appeared to be stable they might as well explore. Once through the rift they had found a planet which looked as though it might have a power source they could exploit.

After ascertaining that the planet seemed safe they had beamed down and begun scanning for the power source. It hadn't been hard to find. In the middle of a clearing there was a gigantic circle made of a metal they had no name for. The power source they had detected was buried somewhere nearby.

Rather than start looking for it straight away they had decided to try and ascertain the purpose of the gigantic ring. It was covered with symbols, thirty-nine in total which Voyager's computer had been translating. There was also a device not far from the ring with the same symbols on it arranged in concentric rings around a red dome. Voyager's computer had just translated the symbols as spatial co-ordinates when the ring had begun to spin and the chevrons around the edge had started selecting symbols and lighting up.

They had retreated in alarm to what they thought was a safe distance just in time to avoid the cloud of blue something that whooshed outwards with enough energy in it to vaporise a human being. It had then retracted to form a blue membrane reminiscent of water. Seven people had emerged. A woman with hair the colour of flame, who Kathryn now knew was Hathor, and six of her personal guard. Two of them had serpent headdresses, one carried his under his arm and had a rather curious tattoo on his forehead, and the other four had bird headdresses that made them look like an ancient Egyptian god; though which one she couldn't remember.

The two groups had regarded each other for a while, the new arrivals curiously scanning each member of the scouting parties. Janeway and Chakotay had walked forward to introduce themselves when the woman had said something in a strange language and her guards had each pulled something from their belts and deployed them. It was obvious immediately that the strange curved things were weapons. Janeway had realised their intentions and gone for her Phaser too late. The aliens had opened fire with the strange curved weapons. They shot blue light, that dispersed when it hit it's victims, to look like lightning bolts leaping over and sinking into the skin. Those shot dropped thrashed, then lay still; conscious but in too much pain to move for a couple of minutes. They had returned fire but she had been hit.

The last thing she'd heard before being hit, and blacking out momentarily because of the extreme pain the involuntary thrashing had caused when it caused her recently repaired ribs to fracture again, had been the hiss of phasers; the strange sound of the enemy's weapons and a rapid, broken, roaring, punctuated with loud reports, which she couldn't identify. She'd regained consciousness to find herself held by one of the bird-guards and started to struggle, despite the pain in her side, just before Hathor had used a strange device attached to her hand to drain her strength and will. She hadn't cared what had happened to her then. As she stopped struggling and stared weakly at Hathor, one of Hathor's guards picked her limp body up and stepped through the ring. She'd blacked out again as her atoms reassembled on the other side of the ring. The sensation was worse than a slingshot round Saturn in a shuttle moving at 880kph with the inertial dampers offline.

Then she'd woken up in a strange coffin-like device with her ribs healed and been escorted here to this… harem, by one of the bird-guards, carefully memorising the route, wearing clothing that she found indecent and embarrassing, with no idea what had happened to the rest of her crew. She'd been here ever since with no means of communicating with anyone else apart from Seven; as nobody else here spoke Standard, English, French or German. With nothing else to do, except think, they were watching the guards patrol and noting the pattern so that they'd be able to work out when their best opportunity at escape would be.

* * *

The strange blue field vanished as Chakotay lifted his head and groaned. He had a killer headache; whatever the alien's weapons were they packed quite a punch. Shaking his head to try and clear it he sat up and looked around. He counted eight of Voyager's crew scattered in various positions of pain across the clearing; along with three strangers in green coverall's, who'd come from apparently no-where and started shooting at their strange assailants. He looked around at the people lying strewn across the grass, there should have been eleven of their people, and found that Captain Janeway, Ensign Tal Celes and Seven of Nine were missing. He got up and walked over to one of their unexpected allies; as he got closer he saw that the man had the same marking on his forehead as one of the Serpent Guards that had accompanied the woman with the fiery hair and glowing eyes.

Chakotay grabbed his jacket pulling him into a sitting position and shook him. He moved suddenly and Chakotay started as the man grabbed hold of his forearms. One of the men with him sat up and pointed one of the primitive projectile weapons at him in a warning gesture.

"Let him go." He demanded.

Chakotay glanced in his direction, noting his name and rank, then proceeded to ignore him.

"Who are you and why do you bear that mark?" Chakotay demanded of the man he was holding.

"I am Teal'c. I am a Jaffa that is why I bear this mark. However I no longer serve the Goa'uld. I am allied to these," he gestured to his comrades, "the Tauri." Chakotay decided he was telling the truth but didn't let him go not sure who these 'Tauri' were and if they could be trusted.

"That woman was she Goa'uld?" He asked.

"Yes." Teal'c replied.

"Are you enemies of the Goa'uld or their allies?" Chakotay demanded. Their apparent help could be a trick.

"Oh for crying out loud. Do allies shoot at each other?" Colonel O'Neill, who was still pointing the gun at him, asked. Chakotay ignored him.

"The Goa'uld are a race of parasitic beings who take humanoid beings as hosts. The one we saw was Hathor. I do not know why we are still alive." Teal'c replied.

Chakotay decided he was telling the truth and that it wasn't a ruse and let him go. "I apologise. I see you are not our enemies."

"Glad we've sorted that out." Said the third man, Daniel Jackson, who was now sitting up and polishing a pair of glasses on his jacket.

"Any idea where she went? She's taken three of my people including our commanding officer." Chakotay asked them.

"I do not." Teal'c replied. "There are several hundred possible worlds she could have gated to. We must find her though; Captain Carter has been taken as well. If you saw the address we can go straight there and retrieve your people and Captain Carter." He concluded.

"Any of you people see any of the symbols on the dial home device?" Jack O'Neill asked the group of people around them while getting to his feet.

"I saw a couple of the symbols sir." Tom Paris replied looking at Chakotay.

"I saw a few of them as we-." Crewman Jetal added before she was interrupted by Tuvok.

"Commander, Crewman Baxter and Lieutenant Farrell are dead." O'Neill winced and the rest of Chakotay's crew froze. There was a long pause.

"Can you show me which symbols?" Daniel asked eventually pulling a notebook and pencil out of his pocket.

Tom and Jetal looked at him for permission.

Chakotay nodded, before checking the two crewmen himself, they were definitely dead, and Tom and Jetal went over to the dial home device with Daniel.

"Beam directly to sickbay with them; the doctor might be able to revive them. Then report to the Bridge. Stay in geosynchronous orbit around this planet and monitor the rift. Contact me if there's anything untoward." Chakotay ordered Tuvok. Tuvok nodded and called for a beam out. He and the bodies of Crewman Baxter and Lieutenant Farrell disappeared in a haze of shimmering blue atoms.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said something in the language they couldn't understand. O'Neill's jaw nearly hit the floor as he gaped. Daniel blinked and took his glasses off so he could rub his eyes.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." He commented to himself. "I have the symbols Jack. We can go back now." Daniel interrupted their astonished silence. Jack closed his mouth and stopped staring at the space where the three people had been a few moments before. Teal'c stood too.

"Start dialing." He said to him. Daniel started inputting Earth's co-ordinates.

Chakotay was about to ask a question when O'Neill spoke.

"I know you people are probably really busy with studying your rift-thing but I think you should come back to our place so we can get started on finding our missing people." O'Neill said. "We have a database of all the possible planets Hathor could have gone to."

Chakotay agreed and everyone gathered together. When the gate opened he stepped through with the remainder of his group and O'Neill's hoping that it would be possible to retrieve his crew quickly and with as little loss of life as possible.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me. I welcome constructive criticism. Flames will be used to make Toasted Cheese and Tomato Sandwiches!**


	2. Kel'rae

Across the Divide

Kel'rae

**AN: Italics is Tok'ra/Host internal conversation or symbiote only speech. Normal text is ordinary humans speaking. Bold text is host only and bold italic is Tok'ra/Host speaking together. Also it seemsto me, from watching the series, that blended Tok'ra or Goa'uld can understand unblended symbiotes. (This assumption will fit in with my plot in this chapter when Sam comes into it! She can understand symbiotes because of being temporarily blended with Jolinar and having her memories.) **

**There is entire new section with more details of the escape. Thanks to SolBug3 and kartimis for pointing out how confusing it was.  
**

* * *

Kel'rae swam upwards towards the light; relishing the silky feeling of the water against her skin as she swam. The young self-proclaimed Tok'ra was excited. Today she would become a real Tok'ra and go to them with her friend Saroush. There was a spy in Hathor's court, Sel'tak with his host Risha. Sel'tak was Saroush's friend and had named Saroush when he was just a prim'tah. She had named herself after one of the women Hathor had killed when one of her Goa'uld siblings had rejected her as a host. Risha and Sel'tak had promised to take them to the Tok'ra tonight.

Kel'rae gave a wriggle of delight. She wouldn't have to hide anymore. She could live without a sword hanging over her head every day. She might even find a host and soul mate soon. Kel'rae wasn't banking on it though. Sel'tak and Saroush had told her that hosts were hard to find; for the Tok'ra.

A shadow fell across the water and Kel'rae dived for the sand at the bottom of the pool and burrowed into it waiting for the Jaffa guard to pass. If she was found Hathor would have her killed like all her sisters; her brood-mates. Kel'rae was a Queen and therefore her mother Hathor could not let her live as she posed a serious threat to her authority. She had managed to escape the culling, more by luck than judgement, and hide badly wounded in this pool; where she had come across Saroush.

He was already a Tok'ra and had shared his view of the world with her. (His host had been injured beyond his ability to heal and he had left him, at his host's insistence, and hidden in this pool in the hope of one day returning to the Tok'ra.) She had agreed with his ideals and she had decided to join the Tok'ra as soon as was possible. That had been nearly nine years ago. In the time since, Kel'rae's belief that humans had as much right to life as symbiotes, had only strengthened and the behaviour of her mother and her older, Goa'uld, siblings disgusted her.

She and Saroush had lived peacefully together in their pool until the opportunity Sel'tak had offered them presented itself. Sel'tak and Risha had been injured and had been resting against the side of their pool. Kel'rae and Saroush had felt their presence and shuddered. "_Goa'uld filth._" Saroush had muttered, so low it shouldn't have been heard; and they'd been about to go and hide in the sand and wait for them to go when Risha had replied. She'd told them that she and Sel'tak were Tok'ra and asked their names. Kel'rae gave her name and Saroush had shocked but pleased to see them again. They had then said that they could take them to the Tok'ra. That was three days ago. They were now eagerly waiting for Risha and Sel'tak to return so they could leave.

* * *

Kel'rae started to worry when Risha and Sel'tak didn't turn up and it got dark. Saroush decided that they may have been compromised and said that they should leave anyway. If Risha and Sel'tak were merely delayed they'd meet them later near the gate. Her fears calmed; Kel'rae agreed and the two Tok'ra coiled themselves and sprang for the side of the pool. Saroush made a perfect landing and looked around. No-one was around. Which was lucky for Kel'rae; who had misjudged the distance and leapt over the side of the pool to land on the hard marble floor. Saroush laughed at her as he dropped down to join her. Kel'rae gave an indignant squeak and hopped away from him. In the right direction; fortunately for her already wounded pride.

Apart from getting tired the two Tok'ra got on fairly well. They hadn't been seen by any patrols and were nearly at the gate when they hopped between two pillars to rest. This part of the compound was nearly pitch black, with very little light filtering in from the ends of the corridor, and although they couldn't be seen they felt safer between the pillars. An expected patrol carring lights sent them diving for better cover. Kel'rae fell down a series of steps in the dark and landed on a human woman. The woman cried out in shock and grabbed at her and Kel'rae shrieked in terror as she was caught. The commotion woke several other women. Saroush squealed his exasperation and followed her more carefully.

"Carter, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" One of the other women asked.

"I'm fine, Janeway. A damn Goa'uld just landed on my stomach. I've got it though." She replied.

_"I'm not a Goa'uld!_ _I'm Tok'ra."_ Kel'rae squealed in protest. _"Let me go!"_

Sam put her down hurriedly.

"Sorry. I'm Captain Samantha Carter former host to Jolinar. If you're Tok'ra then where is your host?"

_"I've never had a host. I'm not a proper Tok'ra, yet, just a Goa'uld defector at the moment. My Tok'ra friend Saroush did though."_ Kel'rae replied.

"I'm not sure I believe you." Samantha Carter replied.

_"Saroush help me out."_ Kel'rae pleaded.

_"She speaks the truth. I am Saroush. I was taking Kel'rae to meet a fellow blended Tok'ra at the Stargate. Their names are Risha and Sel'tak. We were going to the homeworld together. However we had to avoid an unexpected patrol and Kel'rae fell on you."_ Saroush interjected. _"My host was killed several years ago and I have been waiting for nearly a decade to escape and return to the Tok'ra._ _I'll tell you the full story later. Do you believe us?"_

"Sel'tak is one of Sel'mak's broodmates, right?"

_"Yes, Sel'tak named me. You know of Sel'mak?"_

"I know him; my father Jacob is his host. What was your host's name? It might help me remember you."

Kel'rae twitched uneasily. They didn't have time to lie around swapping stories.

_"My host's name was Hesnor."_ Saroush replied.

There was a pause. "I remember you now. The Tok'ra thought you were both dead. We'll help the pair of you escape. We can go to Earth and contact the Tok'ra from there."

Saroush agreed. _"We must go now."_ He said.

Sam agreed and he hopped over to her. She picked both him and Kel'rae up; handing Kel'rae to one of her companions whilst telling her her name. Kel'rae protested. She didn't like being handled like that. Sam told her companions what the conversation had been about, they'd got some of it thanks to the universal translator in their combadges, (that Hathor had let them keep mistaking them for jewelry).

* * *

"How do we get past the guards when we can't see them in the dark?" Tal asked. "We'll probably bump into them and get caught."

There was silence while the women thought. Understanding the problem Kel'rae almost cried with frustration. The humans couldn't see in the dark like she could. She already knew Jaffa couldn't but she'd hoped humans were different. This would make things diffcult to say the least.

"Seven could your occular implant be adjusted to infra-red or night vision?" Janeway asked.

Seven was quiet for a moment thinking.

"Yes, I believe so, we would need something to adjust it with though." Seven replied.

"I've got a hair-pin. Would that do?" Tal asked.

"That would be perfect." Kathryn replied.

Tal removed the hair pin from her hair.

"Where abouts are you? I can't see a thing." She said after moment.

"To your right." She replied.

"_We have night vision._" Kel'rae squeaked. "_I'll get it_."

She wriggled out of Seven's grip and hopped over to Tal. She grabbed the pin; causing Tal to start; as she couldn't see her and hopped back over to Seven. She dropped the pin into her hand. She moved away towards the woman called Janeway brushing against her knee. Janeway picked her up and set her in her lap. Kel'rae curled up to rest.

It took Seven about ten minutes to adjust her occular implant to the right frequency. Then she looked up and around for the guards.

"I see them Captain." She whispered. "Two Jaffa at one end, two at the other. They're watching the lighted end of the corridor."

"Can you take them out quietly?" Janeway asked.

"I know from the knowledge assimilated by the Borg how to perform a Vulcan nerve pinch. There will be no sound." Seven reassured her Captain.

"Good we'll take the other women with us. We can't leave them here to be killed or become hosts." Carter replied. "Start waking people when the guards are down."

Moving silently Seven crept up behind the first Jaffa. She placed her hand over his mouth and pinched his neck in one swift movement. He struggled for a moment then went limp. Seven shifted her grip and pinched the main blood vessel in his neck holding it till he was dead. The other Jaffa didn't notice a thing. She moved over to the other guard and neutralised him too in the same manner. He dropped his staff weapon with a clatter as he died though attracting the attention of the guards at the other end of the room.

They fired at her barely missing her and the other women and setting one of the tapestries behind her alight. Janeway, Carter and Tal ducked. Seven had registed how the weapons operated and picked up the staff weapon and returned fire. She killed one and the other ran. The staff blasts and the light from the flames woke the other women. There were panicked exclamations in several different languages and a nervous chattering spread around the room as they saw the flames and by their light the dead guards.

"He'll raise the alarm. We'll never get them all out of here. What do we do now?" Tal asked.

"We get as many as we can to come with us. Thier chances of survival are still greater if they come with us than if they stay here."

Carter and Tal started herding the women together trying to explain what was happening with signs, Goa'uld and the sparse amount of Ancient Egyptian Sam knew. Most were terrified and refused to come. Seven put her occular implant back to the way it normall was so as not to be blinded by the flames. Three agreed to come with them. When this was done Kathryn picked Kel'rae up and stood. Tal picked up Saroush and they climbed carefully over the women who were staying trying not to kick them or step anyone.

They retrieved the staff weapons and left the harem's compound taking four others with them.

* * *

The eight women sneaked through the compound the two Tok'ra symbiotes giving them advanced warning of any approach. Kel'rae talked to Kathryn asking her questions about herself and answering similar ones in reply. Kel'rae decided she liked her. It wasn't long before the alarm was given. It had been discovered that they were missing. They picked up the pace. Kel'rae twisted to look behind them reflexively and nervously. Kathryn felt her move and picked up on her fear.

"It's alright Kel'rae. We're just going to have to be a bit more careful. You don't need to worry we're going to get away from here." Kathryn said.

_"I'm glad you're confident of that. I've never been in a situation like this. I'm scared."_ Kel'rae confessed.

Kathryn tried to reassure her. "Well don't be we're getting out of this."

_I'll try not to be._ Kel'rae promised. _What do you think of blending?_ She asked curious to have a human's view on it.

"Doesn't sound like a bad thing to me if it's with a Tok'ra." Kathryn replied then whispered, "Jaffa."

They took cover and progressed in silence for a while after that. When they got to the gate it was guarded by twelve Jaffa.

"Change of plan." Sam whispered. "Saroush can you tell me where the armoury is?"

Saroush told her but before she could do anything Risha joined them. She was carrying several zat'nikatels. She showed Janeway's crew how to fire them at their looks of incomprehension.

"Heard what was happening." She handed the Zats out. "Thought you'd make for the gate and might appreciate these. Ready?" She asked.

They nodded. They placed themselves in front of the civilian women.

Risha armed her zat and took aim. "On three...One...Two...Three!"

The five women leaned out from their hiding place and started shooting; dodging back occasionally to avoid staff blasts. Kathryn and Tal were unlucky. One of the Jaffa had avoided the shooting and took them out from behind. Seven heard the shot and turned around and vaporised him.

Fortunately for Tal, Kathryn took most of the blast, and fortunately for her the blast had skimmed her side and hadn't impacted her fully. If it had she'd be dead. Saroush was shocked but fine. Kel'rae had escaped unscathed and was jumping agitatedly around her making high pitched noises of panic. Seven picked her Captain up and retrieved Kel'rae. Risha hauled Tal to her feet. Sam picked Saroush up.

_"We must take them to the Tok'ra_._"_ Sel'tak said as Sam started dialing.

"There's no time. By the time we get to the base she'll be dead. She's bleeding out. We'll go to P3X-557, SG4 are there they'll have GDO's. We have a healing device at the SGC." Sel'tak nodded as Sam finished dialing.

_"Let's go."_ Saroush said as the gate opened._ "Time is not on our side."_

They ran for the gate as they heard the sounds of approaching Jaffa.

They arrived on P3X-557 just as SG4 were about to dial out_. _To say SG4 were surprised to see them was an understatement. They stood stunned for a minute till Captain Carter snapped that they had wounded and told them to hurry up and dial. They arrived back at the SGC to meet some very surprised comrades.

Kathryn, Kel'rae, Saroush and Tal were taken straight to the medical bay. Seven went with SG4 to General Hammond and Daniel Jackson taking the other four women with her. Janet saw to Tal while Sam fetched her healing device and gave it to Risha. Risha/Sel'tak tried their best but the wound was beyond their abilities.

_"I cannot heal her_._"_ Sel'tak said. _"However there is an option that is open to us. If Saroush blended with her he could heal her, couldn't you Saroush."_

The rest of Kathryn's original away team came crowding in at that point having heard that their Captain was wounded.

"Blended with her?" Chakotay queried. Janet shooed the last few members of her crew to come in out; insisting that this was a sickbay not a waiting room.

Saroush ignored him. _"I may be able to heal her if I blend with her now. That is not a definite yes though."_

Kel'rae shook her head_. "No. I wish to blend with her. I like her and I know I could heal her."_

Saroush agreed_._ Janet turned Kathryn onto her uninjured side and placed Kel'rae next to her before opening her mouth. Kel'rae hesitated not sure what to do then letting her instincts and genetic memory guide her she leapt for the back of Kathryn's throat and cut through the soft palette to wind around her spinal cord and attach herself to Kathryn's brain. She then started the healing process.

* * *

**So... Please review and tell me what y'all think. Constructive crit welcomed. Flames will be used to keep me warm.**


	3. Blended

Across the Divide

Blended

**AN: Italics is Tok'ra/Host internal conversation or symbiote only speech. Normal text is ordinary humans speaking. Bold text is host only and bold italic is Tok'ra/Host speaking together.**

* * *

Once she was sure that her host's body was healing properly Kel'rae released a light sedative into their systems insuring that neither of them would waken until the healing process was complete. As she sank into unconsciousness she let her thoughts and memories blend with those of her host's.

* * *

Kel'rae opened her eyes feeling them glow softly for a moment. Kathryn was still unconscious. Her first officer and best friend of the past five years was asleep; sprawled awkwardly in the chair next to the bed...she paused. He wasn't her first officer or best friend, Saroush was her best friend in fact her only friend, Chakotay was Kathryn's first officer and best friend. And yet in a peculiar way he was hers too.

She lay still and tried to make sense of the sheer volume of information that she now possessed and the memories that were now hers and yet not. She knew every member of the Voyager crew, if not personally then she knew their name and rank, and now knew she could take practically any machine apart and put it back together better than it had been before. She also remembered long hot summers in Indiana spent plotting, camping, hiking and running wild with Phoebe and the other children in their various gangs up to the age of eleven when she decided that she was above such things. She also remembered the cold winters toasting chestnuts by the fire, having snow fights, building snow dens and making snow angels, that were never quite perfect, because of the hand print she always left when she got up.

She sat up and looked around at her surroundings. They were consistent with a hospital or sickbay from the twentieth century. She turned her head as she heard Chakotay stirring. He hauled himself back into a sitting position.

"Kathryn?" he queried looking up at her. When he caught her eye however, he saw that it wasn't Kathryn. A completely different soul was looking out from behind her suddenly unfamiliar blue eyes and he found it extremely disconcerting. He looked away.

_"She isn't conscious yet. I'm sure she will be soon though."_ Kel'rae replied.

Chakotay started at the sound of her voice then nodded. Kel'rae was surprised by it too. She had half-expected to sound like her host Kathryn. Instead she sounded thoroughly Goa'uldesque.

_"Where is Saroush?" _She asked.

"He's in a tank in Dr Fraiser's office with her, Captain Carter and one of the Tok'ra representatives, Garshaw I think her name was. Or was it Yosuuf? One of the two." He replied.

Kel'rae nodded and went to get up. He stopped her automatically. She could hear them talking and wanted to make sure Saroush wasn't suffering the adverse effects of being out of water too long. However it was probably better to stay put for now.

Both of them were silent after that neither of them knowing what to say. Kel'rae looked down at her side. There was no wound there now and the skin was pale, smooth and unbroken, but there was a bloodied, gaping hole in her uniform and several strange green things were adorning her skin. They itched and were irritating; she scratched at them till one snapped. She picked at the others pulling them out one by one realising that they were stitches as she did so. Finally she was rid of them.

_"Is there anything else I could wear?" _She asked for lack of anything better to say and to break the awkward silence. She wished Kathryn would regain consciousness but she knew that her host would awaken when she wanted to. She also didn't see what harm changing quickly would do, so long as she wasn't caught, Kathryn's memories informed her that doctor's tended to get ratty when their patients left before they said they could, she felt filthy in these bloodstained clothes.

"Yes. Captain Carter left some fatigues for you." He gestured to a pile of clothes next to her; there was also a hairbrush, a couple of towels and a see through wash bag.

"There's a shower room just at the end of the bay." He added. Kel'rae nodded and thanked him. She took the pile of clothes, towel and the wash bag and headed for the shower room.

* * *

It took her only fifteen minutes to shower and change. She brushed her teeth and decided to let her hair dry on it's own. She was just leaving when Kathryn finally awoke. Her stride checked as Kathryn faltered, disorientated. Kel'rae, however, kept moving, causing them to stagger.

_"Sorry." _She apologised as they regained their balance. _"We're at the SGC on_ _Earth_._"_ She explained feeling Kathryn's confusion. _"Chakotay would like to talk to you he's waiting for you in the sickbay."_ Kel'rae realised that she was babbling and fell quiet giving Kathryn complete control of her body.

_"T__hank you Kel'rae."_ Kathryn gave her symbiote a mental smile. Kel'rae relaxed. Kathryn headed back into the sickbay reluctantly. She hoped she would be able to escape quickly.

Kathryn reassured Chakotay that she was absolutely fine. Better than fine actually and asked after the rest of the away team. Tuvok looked in on her at that moment and seeing that she was awake came over to join them. He told them the away team were worried about her but apart from that mostly fine. Tuvok informed her that Baxter and Farrell hadn't made it. Kathryn had been out for two days and most of the away team were back on Voyager or back on the planet, with several security details this time, studying the Stargate and DHD or taking a mineral survey. Only himself, Chakotay, and Seven were on Earth with her. Seven was at the moment studying the dialling computer they had here.

Doctor Fraiser was not happy when she came out of her office and found that her patient was up and about but as there was no sign of injury left whatsoever she couldn't really detain them. She let them go. Kathryn was hungry and wanted to head to the commissary but she let Kel'rae persuade her to look in on Saroush first.

The other two women looked up as they entered. "_**Is Saroush alright? We were out of the water for a long time.**_" Kel'rae/Kathryn asked.

"He's doing great." Sam reassured them.

"_Indeed. He is in perfect health._" Garshaw added.

Sensing that they wanted to be alone with Saroush Garshaw and Sam left.

Kel'rae took over completely to speak with Saroush and after being reassured that he was perfectly fine they left in pursuit of food.

* * *

After speaking with the Tok'ra representatives Kathryn and Kel'rae reassured them that they were willing to join them. However Kathryn couldn't just abandon her crew. They would have to find a compromise.

The Tok'ra assured them that they would find a compromise; keen not to alienate the only Queen symbiote they knew of who was willing to join them.

After that she collected the rest of their crew and they went through the Stargate and beamed back to Voyager. The Voyager crew had given the SGC the cures to several Earth diseases, including AIDS, Anthrax, Bird Flu, all forms of Hepatitas, all types of Meningitis, and MRSA, to name a few. Partly in return, the SGC had given them a GDO and as thanks for helping to rescue Captain Carter. They had also given them all the knowledge they had on the Stargate system including all the safe addresses from the Abydos Cartouche and the Ancient Repositry.

* * *

Kathryn was relieved to back aboard her ship at last. The pace was slow and after changing into a fresh uniform she immersed herself in the reports that had built up over the last few days. Kel'rae found this work to be extremely boring and let Kathryn have complete control before going to sleep with the request that Kathryn wake her when something interesting happened.

Kathryn smiled at this request and got on with the work that quite frankly she found almost as boring as Kel'rae did. It was better than doing nothing though and the sooner she got it out of the way the sooner she could study the data collected on the Stargate.

She had just finished her reports started on that when the lights went out, the red emergency lighting came on, the Red Alert klaxons sounded, and the call to battlestations went out.

Kel'rae woke with a start. "_What's happening?_" She asked her host apprehensively.

"_I don't know. Something interesting._" Kathryn replied. "_Let's go and find out._"

* * *

She exited her ready room and took her chair on the bridge next to Chakotay. "**Report.**"

"We have a fleet of eighty borg ships approaching the rift on sensors." Harry reported. "They just came out of Transwarp a few minutes ago. If we seal the rift with a tachyon burst we'll be able to stop most of them however in the remaining time it will take to modify the deflector array fifteen of them will get through."

"Fifteen!" Chakotay exclaimed. "We can't fight fifteen Borg cubes alone."

"**We have to try. We can't let them get a foothold here they'd become far to powerful especially if they found out how to use the Stargate system. Seal the rift and send a messageon all sub space bands to all ships in the vicinity and explain the strength and nature of the Borg any help would be appreciated.**" Captain Janeway replied.

Harry complied. As predicted before the rift sealed completely fifteen Borg Cubes sailed through.

"Recieving a transmission." He said just before the multidue of voices began to speak as one.

"We are the Borg. Prepare to be assimilated. Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is Futile." The transmission cut off. Kel'rae knowing what the Borg were capable of felt extremely scared; feeling her host's apprehension and fearas well as her own she shivered. The motion felt extremely strange to Kathryn and tickled slightly.

"_It'll be alright. Help will come._" She said as much to Kel'rae as to herself.

"_I hope so._" Kel'rae said in reply more scared than she'd ever been before in her life.

"**We'll see about that. Tuvok fire a salvo of torpodoes at the lead three ships.**" Janeway ordered.

After that it became a savage fight for survival. Voyager destoyed three of the Borg ships and crippled another four but was heavily damaged in the process. Another two ships moved in for the kill. Tom evaded them.

"**Janeway to engineering. Do we still have Warp Engines?**"

"Not for long. Impulse engines are failing and we're losing power." Came the stressed voice of B'Elanna in reply.

"**Do we have enough power for a sustained burst from the engines?**" Janeway enquired.

"Just then we're on thrusters only." B'Elanna replied.

"**Prepare to engage them. Transfer power to the helm.**" She ordered. "**Tom how comfortable are you with the Picard Manoeurvre?**"

"Comfortable enough. Where do you want us?" He asked.

"**In the middle of the Borg's current formation.**" She replied. "**Tuvok as soon as we're there I need to you to fire one of your salvoes. It might be** **enough to cripple them.**"

Chakotay leaned over to speak to her quietly. "Kathryn if we do that and it doesn't work then we're finished. We're out of torpedoes and it'll completely drain the last of the phaser reverses, we have impulse after that either and the shields are down to fourteen percent. We'll be sitting ducks."

"**I know but we're out of options. If we don't do something then the Borg will assimilate us. Our shields can only take another five good hits. At least this way we stand more of a chance.**" Kathryn replied in a equally low voice.

"**Tom prepare to engage engines. If this doesn't work then it's been an honour serving with you all.**"

"Likewise." Tom replied. Chakotay reached over to squeeze her hand briefly. Kathryn squeezed gently back.

"Engage." He ordered.

Voyager leapt forward into warp then dropped back out swiftly. To the Borg there briefly appeared to be two Voyagers simultaneously. In that instant Tuvok fired a fan burst from each of the phaser banks to slice into the Borg armada.

The tactic worked mostly. The two Borg Cubes that took the brunt of the attack exploded crippling three others. The explosions with Voyager at the centre decimated what was left of their shields and destroyed a nacelle leaving them dead in the water and sitting ducks for the remaining unscathed Borg Cubes.

Kathryn picked herself off the floor and looked around at the remains of her bridge. There were wounded and dead lying on the floor or slumped against the consoles and several consoles had blown up or were burning. The floor was covered with ash, burns and bits of shrapnel both large and small. Most of the people still at their posts had cuts or contusions of some sort. She sighed there was nothing else they could do except give the Borg a damn hard time of it when they beamed aboard. At least it would be a good death.

"**Computer start self-destruct sequence, set at ten minutes no alarm, authorisation Janeway Pi One One Zero. **" She said hoping against hope that someone would still respond to their message.

"Self-Destruct in ten minutes. There will be no further audio warnings." The computer stated calmly.

There was the sudden whine of several transporter beams and Borg appeared on the bridge and as she knew on all decks. Those of the crew who had phasers drew them and those who didn't but were physically strong enough prepared for hand to hand combat.

The Borg however never attacked. There was a strange eerie whining and a white light swept the bridge beaming all the drones away. For a heartbeat there was silence then everyone started talking at once.

"Captain there's an alien ship out there and no sign whatsoever of the Borg. There isn't even any debris." Harry reported as he got the sensors back on line.

"**Cancel Self-Destruct Sequence authorisation Janeway Pi One One Zero. Mr Kim cancel Red alert the klaxons are giving me a headache.**" There was a tangible sense of relief as the lights came back on and the computer announced that the self-destruct had been cancelled.

"**Now are you absolutely certain there is no sign of the Borg?**" She asked Harry.

"Completely certain Captain. The alien ship is hailing."

"**On Screen.**" Janeway ordered.

A small grey alien appeared on screen sitting in a high backed chair.

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. I came as soon as I got your message. I am sorry it took me so long to reach you. May I assist you further in any way?"

"_**Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager and Kel'rae of the Tok'ra.**_" They spoke together causing several members of the bridge crew to start. "_**Thank you for the rescue.**_ _**Your further assistance would be most welcome.**_"

A white light swept over the bridge again accompanied by the same eerie whine as before and all the dead and wounded vanished. They were all returned alive and well five minutes later. Thor was even able to revive Crewman Baxter and Lieutenant Farrell.

After reassuring him that no more Borg would be here any time soon and thanking him once again for his timely save the Voyager crew got on with repairs. The Valissna left.

* * *

The sheer volume of repairs to be done was huge and Kel'rae pursuaded Kathryn to get help from the Tok'ra and the Tauri. With their help the work was completed in two weeks. The SGC gave them the schematics of a hyperdrive which with materials from Earth and gathered from other safe planets allowed them to build two hyperdrives in three weeks. One they fitted to Voyager and the other to the Delta Flyer. They then flew to Earth in the hopes that one day they'd find a way to open a rift between their universes and go home directly.

The Tok'ra also managed to find a host for Saroush. Harry agreed to blend with him. The understanding between the Voyager crew and the Tok'ra was that they'd fight the Goa'uld and though for the forseeable future they were trapped in this dimension Kathryn/Kel'rae and Harry/Saroush would be tempory Tok'ra splitting their time between Earth and the Tok'ra missions.

The Tok'ra were happy to accept that and agreed that any other Tok'ra symbiotes who blended with any of Kathryn's crew would share the same conditions and eventually take up the positons of emissaries and liasons to the Federation Council.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this has taken so long to write and put up. I also know the ending is rather abrupt but I needed to fit a great deal of information into a small space to end the introductory part of this story so that the next chapter can get on with the real point of the story! Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive Critiscism will be welcomed. Flames will be used to cook s'mores!  
**

* * *


End file.
